


WE BROKE UP???- meltdown mukbang **sad** [NOT CLICKBAIT!]

by hannahhsolo



Series: Twitch Thot AU [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Influencers, M/M, Mukbang, Steve is Dramatic™, Twitch Streamer!Steve, Twitch Thot AU, Youtuber!Billy, trisha paytas sings shallow in the distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahhsolo/pseuds/hannahhsolo
Summary: It was at that moment, innocently scrolling through Twitter, that his happy little bubble popped.Billy Hargrove (@billy_boy)the dreams i had about you were, for a moment, real.Now Steve was no poetic genius, but he could smell a break up from a mile off, and this one reeked.-Steve should have known that going on Thirst Tweets was a bad idea.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Twitch Thot AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640458
Comments: 27
Kudos: 254





	WE BROKE UP???- meltdown mukbang **sad** [NOT CLICKBAIT!]

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again my dudes...  
> welcome to part 3 of this bullshit, i dont know why ive dragged it on this long tbh but OH WELL have more !  
> massive thank u to the immortal genius of @grabmyboner for being my beta and all around light of my life not to mention coming up with thirst tweets and therefore the whole premise of the fic, i do not deserve u xxxxxxxxx  
> and to @lesbianferrissbueller for listening to me bitch about ideas and providing me with better ones and being a literal genius for creating moodboards and playlists and kahoots https://open.spotify.com/playlist/21dPmWIFpZn6qpaaAMuF8x  
> and @steveskhakis for giving me that good lovin  
> anyway, enjoy steve having a meltdown

“They want me on Thirst Tweets, Rob!” 

Robin, who was knee-deep into a paper on Plato’s  _ Republic  _ groaned and thought about the best ways to murder Twitch thots and get away with it.

“Of  _ course  _ they do.” Robin plucked the pen out of her hair and scribbled a note in her textbook.

“So when do you film it?” As much as she wanted to feign her signature Robin coolness. She was proud of Steve and knew that he should be proud of himself too. 

“I haven’t accepted it yet.”

That was when Robin stopped pretending and turned her full attention to him.

“ _ Excuse me?”  _ She slammed her laptop shut, “And why not?”

“I don’t know...do you think Billy will be mad?” Steve had plonked himself into the chair next to Robin and was picking at the sequins on his sweatshirt.

“What? Have you  _ met  _ Billy? The guy would get such a kick out of his boyfriend splashed all over Buzzfeed with people telling him how hot he is.”

Steve pushed his glasses up his nose.

“Yeah, I guess, it’s just sometimes I feel like I shouldn’t be so... _ obvious,  _ y’know? Like he’s a lowkey guy, and I’m...well, I’m me.” 

Steve was an open book, he felt his emotions with his whole being, and hiding them would be too much energy for anyone to bear. He just always wanted to  _ talk.  _ And he’d recently been blessed with good people surrounding him, people who were willing to listen.

“Okay, Steve, where is this coming from?” She kept her tone calm but seeing Steve hurting broke something in her, “Do I have to beat his ass?” She softened the threat with a chuckle and a shove to his shoulder.

Steve chuckled a little, seeing Robin all protective always made his heart smile a little bit.

“No, he didn’t say anything. I’m probably worrying too much. You really think you could kick Billy’s ass?” He was giggling behind his words.

“Oh easily.” She grinned at him, “He may look tough, but I know he secretly loves stuffed animals and boys in makeup.” She leaned forward and booped Steve’s nose. The nose that was currently accented with lilac highlighter.

“I think he’ll be stoked about the Buzzfeed thing, Stevie. Anyway, you really don’t have to tell him everything you do.”

Steve wasn’t convinced, but Robin was smart, he thought she might have a point.

Steve shook his head and Robin struggled to get all of her books into her arms at once, standing up to leave the room leaving a trail of gel pens and highlighters in her wake.

“Hey, why does liking stuffed animals make him not tough?” Steve called after her.

She just laughed.

Steve couldn’t get used to how bright the lights were in the studio. He’d never done something this high-profile before, the set up in Buzzfeed’s office was way more professional than his own out-of-date camera and ring light. They’d asked him to take off his glasses to avoid glare, which wasn’t helping his already obvious squint. Everyone had been so nice to him so far, one girl had even given him a donut. He had decided she was his favorite.

They’d sat him down in a chair that stuck to the backs of his thighs where his shorts stopped. The thing about Buzzfeed was that they had really specific rules about how they wanted their videos to go. They’d asked him to come looking as Bambiii as possible, which is why he’d worn all the pink pleather he owned. In hindsight, pleather in LA in June probably wasn’t his smartest idea, but he knew Billy loved this outfit and he figured wearing it might redeem him from the fact that he had yet to tell Billy about this whole video at all.

It was risky, sure, but he heard Robin’s voice in his head saying,  _ “you and Billy have only been dating publicly for a couple of months, and you should do what you want to do, dingus.”  _ He only hoped this whole thing didn’t backfire in his face, things had been good so far and he wanted them to stay that way.

The nice donut lady had touched up his makeup and run him through how the whole thing was going to go down, Steve would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little nervous. This video would be getting a whole lot more attention than his streams and a bunch of people were going to watch it that had never even seen his face before.

The cameras started rolling before he could let his existential dread get too out of hand.

There were  _ a lot  _ of tweets.

They told him they weren’t going to include them all in the edited video, but he had to read them all to get the best reactions. And holy hell were there gonna be some great reactions.

The tweets were insane. For someone who made his living on social media, Steve really had no idea how to use it. He had Twitter of course, but he barely used it, mainly because it kind of terrified him, and reading these tweets he was beginning to see why.

**i wanna strap @BambiiiTV like a wii remote**

And, okay. Steve had always known the lesbians had a thing for him, but that was a little forward. He’d flashed the camera a wink anyway and given an ‘anytime baby’.

**I want that twitch Bambi guy to spread his seed on my back like nutella**

**#buttella #thotella**

That one got a genuine laugh. And kind of made him think of Billy. And kind of made him want to get messy.

The nice donut lady waved a hand in front of his face.

“You still with us, Steve?” She had this wide smile and thin eyes.

“Yeah sure, sorry. These people are wild, huh?” He laughed a little, trying not to feel uncomfortable. Sure, he was used to flirting with his audience and getting some pretty raunchy comments, but usually, he was alone in his room. Here there were like 10 people in the room all staring at him. The whole situation was fucking weird.

**@BambiiiTV: LIVE STREAM AT 12 NOON PST**

**Retweet: live stream in my mouth🍆🍆🍆💦💦💦**

It took a lot for Steve to be scandalized, he bared almost his whole ass on camera for a living, but some of these tweets had him  _ blushing.  _ And they were never-ending too, there seemed to be endless references to switch controllers and double pumps. Steve was clutching his stomach and wheezing by the end of it. He’d seen these videos before, the people on them, usually a lot more famous than him, always played it cool and sexy and maybe a little bit bashful. Yet here Steve was, glittery and pink and crying with laughter. He never got like this, but everyone else in the room seemed to find the whole thing hilarious too, nice donut lady had to leave the room 10 minutes in because her giggles were messing with the audio.

The filming took 5 hours. But Steve had actually ended up enjoying it by the end, and the time had flown, it sure was nice to get paid for something he actually enjoyed doing.

Someone had handed him a wipe to remove his makeup and he’d changed out of his thottire, leaving his harness on underneath his hoodie just in case Billy was home when he got there.

Steve loved his job everyday, but that particular day he had an extra spring in his step that came from the thought that things might be changing a little. 

The girls in the office at Buzzfeed had gushed over his hair and told him he should definitely start a YouTube channel. He couldn’t lie that the idea kind of appealed to him, that way he could expand his horizons outside of gaming and maybe do a few bits and pieces of the things he’d always wanted to. He made a mental note to ask Billy to teach him how to edit. 

He’d left the office with a promise to come back soon and a building sense of excitement for the release of the video within the next week.

*

When he got back to his apartment, the whole place smelled amazing. Steve knew the smell, Billy was making pasta.

Since they’d traded keys a month prior, Steve was sort of getting used to the sight of Billy in his kitchen, or on his couch, or his balcony, or in his bed. It was something he thought he might want to keep forever.

_ Don’t get ahead of yourself Steve. _

But there was this undeniably huge part of him that knew he was already ahead of himself, and going further by the second.

Billy had his back to where Steve stood in the doorway to the kitchen, he had on one of his thin white t-shirts that Steve loved because he could see the lines of his back muscles through the threadbare fabric. He was whistling Whitesnake and bobbing his head, a pile of hair swaying with his movements, Steve knew this moment, he was making the tomato sauce, he could tell because Billy always whistled when the garlic hit the pan. 

Steve dumped his backpack on the table, the rattling of his pins and badges alerted Billy to his presence.

The smile Billy threw over his shoulder stopped Steve’s heart, it always did, even if he saw it everyday.

“Hey, where’ve you been?” his voice was a little lazy, Steve was a little mad he’d obviously smoked up without him.

Steve just shrugged.

“Oh, here and there.” The way he leaned his elbow on the breakfast bar meant that his hoodie rode up just enough to see a hint of the pink harness he’d left on underneath. Billy’s eyes were magnetically attracted to Steve’s skin and when he saw his flesh pressed up against the faux leather, his mouth fell open. And the spoon fell from his hand.

The splatter of red that was sent flying from the spoon splashed up against Steve’s Filas. The ones that were brand new and had only left the house twice.

“Hey!” Steve gave up on being sexy in favor of whining. Before he could even think about telling Billy that he was buying him a new pair of shoes, the pout was wiped clean off his face.

Billy’s lips were pressed against his own, the cool metal of his rings on his fingers imprinting on his cheeks and neck. When his lips replaced his rings to smack wet kisses on his neck, Steve gasped for air to breathlessly whine,

“You owe me new shoes.”

*

Steve was so fucked out he couldn’t care less that his beloved stuffed animals were lying disregarded all over his bedroom floor. Not that he could move if he wanted to, the heavy weight of Billy was pinning him to his place underneath him, they both knew that he would moan about the pain when he had to peel the sweaty skin from where it was fused with the leather of Steve’s harness.

With a kiss and a wince, he raised up off of Steve and leaned down to pick up Thumper, a stuffed rabbit that he knew was his favorite, Steve would feel guilty if he stayed off the bed for too long. That earned him a smile and a squeeze. The rabbit, not Billy. 

“Jesus, why you gotta be hung like a fuckin’ sperm whale, baby.” Billy grunted through gritted teeth, obviously feeling a little sore as he moved. Steve whacked him over the head with his Squirtle pillow and grinned all cocky.

“Way to ruin the moment, asshole.” 

Billy kissed him on the cheek and limped off to get them water, cursing and clutching his ass with every step.

“Hey babe, have you seen my headphones anywhere? I need them for the plane.”

Ah yes, the New York trip. It had been looming over Steve’s head for weeks now and the day was finally here, Billy’s flight was leaving at 8. It was only four days, Robin had assured him that he could live without Billy for that long, but Steve wasn’t convinced. 

“I think I saw them on the coffee table. Hey, y’know I’ve never been to New York? You think it’s too late for me to get a ticket?”

Billy chuckled and kissed the top of his head.

“I’ll miss you too, Bambi. But, I’m gonna be spending the whole time with Neil and Susan. I owe it to Max to not add any more drama into that mix, and I owe it to you to keep you as far away from my Father as possible.”

Max was graduating from NYU, that’s why Billy was going to New York. She had invited Steve along too, but he could tell the idea of Steve being around Neil made him...  _ uncomfortable. _ Nevermind the fact that Billy hadn’t even seen Neil since they had made their relationship public and there was almost certainly going to be a confrontation. He didn’t want Steve to be any part of that.

Steve just groaned and buried his face in Billy’s neck, snaking all of his limbs around his body to get as close to his heart as possible.

“Now get off me, baby. I gotta pack.”

Neither of them made any attempt to move.

*

The Thirst Tweets video dropped two days after Billy left for New York. Robin had invited Heather round to their apartment and they all watched it on the TV, squealing at the good parts and laughing at everything. Steve was so excited, and proud, seeing himself up there under proper lighting, he looked good. When Steve had said the one about ‘smashing his like button’, Robin had laughed so hard she had thrown her popcorn everywhere which had somehow led to a crazy makeout session between her and Heather, Steve took that as his cue to leave. He loved Robin dearly, but the idea of seeing her cooch made him wanna blow chunks.

It was at that moment, innocently scrolling through Twitter, that his happy little bubble popped. 

**Billy Hargrove** **_(@billy_boy)_ **

**the dreams i had about you were, for a moment, real.**

Now Steve was no poetic genius, but he could smell a break up from a mile off, and this one reeked. 

Billy hadn’t texted Steve all day, despite the fact that Steve had sent him seven in a row. Seven. Steve held a rule that he didn’t even double text, yet there he went, texting Billy once for all the days in the week. The last thing he’d received from him was a picture of him smiling next to Max, all donned in cap and gown, looking every inch the proud big brother he was. 

Then, radio silence.

Steve hadn’t been  _ too  _ worried, he’d just assumed Billy was busy with family stuff, but he couldn’t stop himself from texting him. He liked him, and liked talking to him, and he really wasn’t ashamed of that. Of course, after reading that tweet, he was thinking a little differently.

He stared at his phone for an unreasonable amount of time, tapping the screen every so often so that it didn’t go off. After a while he opened up his laptop and stared at the tweet on there too, a tiny part of him hoping that it wouldn’t be there and it was just Steve stupid little brain playing tricks on him. But there it was, next to the picture of his gorgeous, traitorous face, and followed by what felt like a million comments and retweets, all of which assuming he and Steve had broken up. And that's when Steve started to cry.

He’d heard of being dumped over text, and although that was definitely shitty, it was nothing in comparison to being dumped via  _ tweet  _ where at least half of his 500k followers had seen it before Steve. 

He’d been really stupid, he’d thought that this was it. He’d thought that Billy was his person, that he’d finally found someone who not only accepted him for the way he was, but actually liked him more for it. Steve wasn’t easy to live with, he was high maintenance, dramatic, stubborn and could be a real idiot sometimes, but Billy had never made a big deal out of any of that. And now this? Steve could barely hear the sound of his own self-pity over his sobs.

Steve was crying into the t-shirt Billy wore during their first stream together when Robin texted him.

**Robin: ur listening to billie eilish...are u okay?x**

Fuck, that girl knew him. And of course, the truth was that he wasn’t okay, but Robin was going over to Heather’s tonight and if she knew he was upset she wouldn’t go. She’s been looking forward to it all week.

**Steve: yeah, all good, have fun at heather’s !! xxxxxxx**

He heard their giggles followed by the click of the front door about 10 minutes later. There was a little part of him that wanted to call her and tell her to come back, to say he needed a hug and Ben and Jerry’s, that he needed her tell him that all men were trash and Billy never deserved him in the first place.

He needed to vent. He considered calling Nancy but reminded himself that she had a kid now, and didn’t need to hear him bitching anymore. She had her own baby to worry about.

So, he did the next logical thing.

He decided that the best therapy came in the form of ice cream, his camera, and his kitchen floor.

Wearing his Hello Kitty boxer shorts and one of Billy’s old t-shirts, he gathered up the bare necessities he needed for filming and trudged, pouting, into the kitchen. In the absence of any clean bowls, Steve scooped the only ice cream they had- supermarket-brand vanilla- into his Powerpuff Girls mug. He choked back another sob when he remembered Billy giving it to him,

_ “For my very own Blossom.” _

By the time he hit the ‘stream’ button, he was already a mess. He’d dropped splodges of ice cream all over himself already and he had absolutely  _ definitely  _ not applied mascara just so it would stream down his cheeks like he was in a music video. It was after midnight and so his viewing numbers were a little low, but he didn’t need them to be high, he just needed someone to listen to his meltdown.

The kitchen tiles were cold on his bare thighs, but it was okay, all the crying was making him burn up. He shovelled more ice cream into his mouth before he’d even finished the previous mouthful and told the stream  _ everything. _

“I mean, maybe I shouldn’t have done Thirst Tweets, I know how Billy is…I just…” Hiccup, “didn't think! I’m so stupid! He’s the best thing in my  _ life  _ guys, and I threw it all away for  _ clout.” _

The chat was  _ mad,  _ and not because Steve thought doing a Buzzfeed video gave him clout, but because Billy had broken his heart. The pathetic image of a mascara-stained Steve sobbing into his mug of ice cream had turned them into feral beasts.

**CxkieChick1010: oh bambiii!!! He doesn't deserve youuuu**

**Undeniababblle: where is this boy, i jus wanna talk**

**JohnCarter1968: You want a new daddy, baby?**

**Himbo0flamingo: deadass bout to throw hands**

**Conspirititty: hold on to ur chicken nugget trish, he’s coming for ur gig**

**Hardgrovehasmyheartbro: u know he’ll never take u back if u keep eating that ice cream**

  
  


That last comment made him cry even harder. Great, now he was single  _ and  _ had thighs like cottage cheese.

“Why do I do this myself? Huh? Why? We all know men aint shit! I don’t know why I thought he was any different!” The last few words were barely coherent, tears had gotten into his mouth and he was garbling around too much saliva and too much emotion. Somewhere from underneath it all, his guilt about the Thirst Tweets video turned into guilt about this stream, what the fuck would Billy think when he saw this? He already thought his boyfriend was an embarrassment, and this would only add insult to injury. 

Boyfriend.

Well, ex-boyfriend. 

And wasn’t that thought just the cherry on top. His mug clattered to the floor and so did he. He lay there, cheek pressed against the tile drowning in tears and self-hatred, he didn’t even care that the entire freaking world was watching his breakdown right now, in fact it made him feel validated. He didn't register that his meltdown was getting him more bits and cheers than he’d ever had before.

“Babe? What’s going on?” 

Steve couldn’t see through blurry eyes, but he knew that voice anywhere. Even though it should have cleared him right up, it just made him cry harder. 

“Hey hey hey, Stevie...talk to me baby.”

Billy was back, he was in Steve’s kitchen, he wasn’t in New York like he was supposed to be, he was calling Steve baby, he really didn’t sound mad. 

Steve was all kinds of confused.

“The...stream…” He was still crying, but lifted a hand to motions to his laptop. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake…” Billy stormed over to end the stream and slammed the lid closed before joining Steve on the ground, he wrapped his arms around his torso and pulled him clumsily into his lap. Steve knew Billy didn’t like it when he splashed himself all over the internet. Not as in his body or his personality or anything, but because Steve was impulsive, and he tended to regret things easily. He didn’t like to see Steve hurting because he’d made rash desicions and jumped to conclusions. They’d talk about this later, but for now, Steve really just needed a hug.

Steve was overwhelmed, so much so that he couldn’t really process what was happening, instead he just curled into Billy and cried into his neck. Billy simply shushed him softly and stroked his hair, not seeming to care that his favourite sweatshirt was getting covered in snot and mascara.

And there they sat, for what felt like hours, fusing together with tears and melted ice cream, rocking softly until Steve calmed down.

“So, you gonna tell me what’s going on?” Billy’s voice was barely even a whisper in his ear, but he heard it in each and every one of his bones.

Steve shook his head and nuzzled further into his neck, fists clenching in the stiff fabric of his clothes. Billy took his face in between his hands and pulled him out to meet his eyes.

“I need you to talk to me Steve.” His voice was serious.

His brows were furrowed and his eyes concerned, above anything else he was so goddamn beautiful it broke everyone of Steve’s walls down.

“You hate me! I did everything wrong! I did Thirst Tweets without talking to you first, and then of course I embarrassed you, of course I did Billy! I need to calm down with all this! It's not fair to you. Then you wouldn’t speak to me, you left me on read you asshole! If you wanted to break up with me you could at least be decent enough to fucking talk to me in person! I know I have a tendency to be a dramatic bitch but I would never break up with you like that, never!”

Silence. Billy’s wide eyes blinked. Once. Twice.

“Steve, I love you but I have absolutely no idea what the fuck you’re talking about.”

And, okay, there were those words. They’d never said them before. Steve’s brain was  _ singing. _

“You love me?” He was crying for a different reason now.

“Oh come on Steve, of course I do. I thought that much was obvious.” Billy honest-to-god rolled his eyes. Granted, he did that a lot when it came to Steve.

“You love me.” He said it to the floor that time, trying to process that in his head was proving to be kind of difficult.

“Yes, Steve. I wouldn’t dress up as fucking  _ Bowser  _ for just anyone.” his smile knocked the wind from Steve.

“I thought you hated me.”

“I could never hate you, baby.”

That kiss was sweeter than any they’d ever had.

*

“So what  _ was  _ the tweet about?” Billy was leaning against his chest, they were both naked, in bed and Steve whispered the words into the curls on the top of his head.

With fingers intertwined with Steve’s, who had one arm thrown over his shoulder, he replied,

“Neil.”

“Ah.” Steve nodded, “Okay.”

He didn’t want to press it, Billy didn’t talk about his dad much. But when he did it was never good, and he could tell it hurt him a lot. He preferred just to ignore it.

“I can’t believe you think I’d do that to you, Stevie.” He sighed deeply and pressed a kiss against the hand he was fiddling with, “You are my dream.”

“I love you.” 

He hadn’t had the chance to say it before, but he had never said anything he’d meant so much. He thought there was a part of him that would love Billy til the end of the world.

He tilted his head up toward Steve to meet him in a kiss. The kind of kiss where you’re both smiling.

He turned over so he rested in between Steve’s legs, chin on his chest.

“He saw my video, made a big scene at Maxine’s dinner.” They had made a video together about a month before, where Billy came out as gay and then talked about their relationship.

Steve didn’t say anything to that, just looked into his eyes to show him that he was listening.

“That’s what I meant in the tweet. I thought that we could at least keep up this happy family routine for Max’s sake, I thought he could at least do that. But he chose to shout about how he wouldn’t have a  _ faggot _ for a son instead. In front of the whole restaurant.” Steve threaded his fingers into his hair, tracing his thumb over his cheekbone.

“I don’t even care. It’s just Max, she worked hard for this and I feel like I ruined it for her.”

“You didn’t ruin anything. He did.”

Billy just smiled tightly, that was a hard thing to accept.

“And it’s okay to be sad about your dad. It’s okay to care.”

Billy spent so much time focusing on anything but his own emotions, Steve wanted to be the one to show him that he could be bothered by things, and that he should be. Having a difficult parental relationship was bound to be hard for anyone, and he shouldn’t feel guilty for hurting because of it.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you more.”

“Not possible.”

**Author's Note:**

> thots? opinions?  
> this is probs gonna be the last one for a while but come and find me on tumblr @hannahhsolo to listen to me scream  
> kudos and comments keep me going  
> i love u guys xox


End file.
